garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackwatch
Pack Name: Blackwatch *'Spirit Name': Branwyn *'Spirit Nature': War *'Spirit Type': Badb *'Creation Date': 1995 *'Departure Date': March 2000 *'Members': # Brian / Heartsfire # Diana / Luna's Mercy # Megan / Ravenfeeder # Shea / Thatcher # Eamon / Ever-Grinning # Steven / Heart-of-Fury # Eochaid / Heartbreaker # Casey Scott / Bitter-Water # Kristine Notes: Founded over three years ago, Blackwatch has changed little in that time. Its purpose isn't as lofty as Whispers' quest to be Umbral or Edge's desire to be a down-and-dirty city pack. Its members came together in camradrie and fellowship; with no territory, it is a jack-of-all-trades, master of none. The following information was taken from Blackwatch's +finger from GarouMush in 1999: Information for Blackwatch (Alias 'Branwyn'): Last connected on Tue Nov 9 17:54:17 1999. Web Page: http://www.io.com/~alix/Garou/blackwatch.html Location: Romper Room(#3370RFJ$) Other Name(s): Branwyn Race: Totem Sex: Female Pack Alpha: Brian Totem Incarna: Badb (Raven) Members: Kristine, Steven, Megan, Shea, Brian, and Eamon Territory: None. Position: Avatar of the Badb for Blackwatch. (April 1996) Diana has been added to Blackwatch, and the pack has been investigating instances of Wyrm-tainted ravens showing up and attacking non-tainted ravens in the clearing west of the Compound in which Brian has been leaving food and scraps. Kevin, Brynna, and Eamon saved the raven Blackwatch have been calling 'Roh' from severl of these blighted birds. Totem Blackwatch has the patronage of the totem entity called in Celtic mythology the Badb. A tri-partite spirit, each packmember chooses an aspect of Her to follow. * The Maiden - Known as Neman to the Celts, she is the aspect of wisdom in innocence and grants her followers greater abilities when using gifts to confuse the enemy. * The Mother - Known as Macha to the Celts, she is the aspect of maturity and glory, and grants her followers greater savagery in battle. * The Crone - Known as Morrigan to the Celts, she is the aspect of wisdom of age and honor, and grants her followers supernatural strength and courage. Members # Brian / Heartsfire - The alpha of the pack as well as the Sept, he hates it when the pack treats him as such. The pure-bred Irish Fianna who put the "war" in warrior. Follower of the Crone. # Diana / Luna's Mercy - The lone non-Fianna, the Black Fury ahroun is still sister and protector to the rest in a way more precious because of it. Follower of the Mother. # Megan / Ravenfeeder - The Fianna philodox thinks of herself as the voice of reason and balancer in her often impulsive pack, she's not quite as even-keeled as she'd like to think. Follower of the Crone. # Shea / Thatcher - The scary theurge, touched by the Fae, when she's not lurking around the Caern as the Groundskeeper, she's lurking around a forest grotto visited by the bright folk and talking to naieds. Follower of the Maiden. # Eamon / Ever-Grinning - The always grinning, fun-loving Fianna ragabash isn't always so chipper anymore since losing his hand to the Weaver. Otherwise unflappable, he can always be counted on to be outside the norm. Follower of the Maiden. # Steven / Heart-of-Fury - The "newest" member of Blackwatch having only been with them about a year, the Fianna Galliard's taken to the pack like an Irishman to whiskey. Impulsive, rageful, and a whistle always on his lips, he is alternately the loose cannon and group cheer depending on his mood...which is as mercurial as his loves. Follower of the Mother. Former members * Eochaid / Heartbreaker - The "looker" of the pack, the Fianna galliard went back to work on recording albums in the traditional vein of Celtic music, and eventually grew apart from the pack * Casey / Bitter-Water - The token metis, this Children of Gaia galliard found a sort of acceptance in the pack, even under the rather traditional Brian. Her time with them was cut short by her death against the bane that was part of the pack's totem quest. Category:RTDL Category:Past Packs